Dissent in the Ranks
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: Berk is faced with a threat that they never expected. An enemy that no one in three hundred years could ever imagine. Foes that strike fear in even the mighty Vikings. They are . . . Dragon Riders. TEMPORARY HIATUS PENDING REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories but I'm just not feeling the enthusiasm to write them. Not to mention the writer's block. vsPredator I won't continue but Ice and Snow is not abandoned. The next stories to be updated are probably Winchester and Stepmother. For those of you who are reading those stories sorry for the wait.**

**Waiver: You don't have to make excuses, no one blames you.**

**Disclaimer: Yes we do.**

**Waiver: Disclaimer you're not helping.**

**Disclaimer: Who said I was trying to?**

**On a side note, I've neglected to write Gobber's accent as I have no idea how to. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HTTYD, DreamWork's animation does.**

Dissent in the Ranks: Chapter One

Twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, there is an Island located solidly on the Meridian of Misery, deep within the Barbaric Archipelago. Its name is Berk. For three hundred years, the Hairy Hooligans have fought against the greatest enemy Vikings have ever known. But that age in history is over, as one bloodshed takes the place of another. All across the Island, the sound of unsheathed swords and monstrous roars echoed into the night sky. The bright glow of great fires flickered as sparks rose to the moon, barely visible past the thick smoke. Vikings of all ages and size scrambled for either weapons or shelter, hoping to escape or drive off the invaders. As they fought creatures of nightmares, beings they thought impossible to exist in this world, a single cry rose up from the panic.

"DRAGON RIDERS!"

Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, ran across the battlefield that is his village, Vikings all around him scrambling for cover. He glanced to the sky again. Dozens of forms raced across the stars, their scales reflecting the torches in a sinister light. A shout of rage caught Stoick's attention as a warrior in black leather armor wielding a basic sword charged the chief before being knocked aside by the Viking's massive hammer. The warrior's dragon followed soon after to defend its rider only to be knocked aside in the same manner. Stoick huffed before continuing to run. This was the third attack this month and no one on Berk had managed to learn anything about the rider's just that they come, blow up a few houses, steal food and run off again. These constant raids were starting to wear on Stoick's patience. He needed answers and he needed them soon. He came to a stop when he reached one of their catapults.

"What have we got?" he asked the burly Viking next to him.

"Zipplebacks, Natters, Speed Stingers, and a Windstriker!" the man said with visible panic. Stoick had always thought the day he saw a Viking panic was the day of Ragnarök, but the world would not end today if he had anything to say about it.

"Stay strong, we've driven them off before we'll do it again," he stated in his authoritative voice. The Viking nodded and waited for his chief's orders.

"Has the great hall been secured?"

"Yes sir, all those not fighting are inside."

"Good, keep the rider's attention on the beach. Use the catapults sparingly, and for Thor's sake someone put those fires out!"

As Vikings scrambled to douse the many homes set ablaze, Stoick combed over the battlefield. His eyes narrowed as he finally spotted what he was looking for. The Windstriker and its rider were plowing through his warriors with ease, burning and slashing at any in their way. The chief lifted his hammer and charged. A blow to the head and the dragon was launched into the side of a building, his rider standing between him and the chief, his sword and shield raised in the beast's defense. The warrior wore the same black leather as the other riders, with his being more heavily armored and his muscles being more profound. He was not as big as Berk Viking but he was in no way small as he stood just as tall as Stoick. A black cape billowed behind him, and a hornless helmet covered the top part of his face, the only thing visible were his strong jaw, short beard, and long, scraggly blond hair sticking out from behind his helmet. His eyes were hidden in shadow but Stoick didn't need the light to see the malice they held. The rider charged shield first only to be stopped by Stoick's strong kick. The chief brought his hammer down on the shield but the rider held firm, delivering his own kick into the man's armored stomach. Stoick swung again, not deterred by the blow. Wood splintered off the shield but it held strong against his mighty weapon. The rider swung again with his sword but only managed to cut a few hairs from the Vikings beard. Another swing with the sword, then another, both missing their target. By the third swing, Stoick let his hammer fall, shattering them man's sword before a punch sent him on his back. The rider scrambled to his feet and glared at the chief.

"You can't defeat us," he said in a deep voice. "And you can't hold out forever. Berk WILL fall." Before Stoick could swing again, the forgotten Windstriker grabbed his rider and flew off, the sound of a horn being blown signaling their enemy's retreat. Vikings cheered as the rider's fled the Island. Stoick let out a breath of exhaustion but didn't relax till day break. Even then he kept his hammer close, and his senses sharp. The riders would be back, he had to be ready.

-0-

Stoick rubbed at his temples, trying in vain to ease the headache he has. He stood in the great hall as his tribesman argued amongst each other. This was becoming an all too familiar scene to the old chief. After every raid they would come together to try and find a solution to their dragon rider problem. Unfortunately they were Vikings. Level headed discussions about a problem were not their strong suit. As Stoick's head throbbed again her felt a hand pat his back. He looked behind him to his left to see his oldest friend Gobber giving him a look of sympathy. He nodded his appreciation before turning back to the arguing Vikings.

"We can't wait for them to wear us down, we have to go out there and root them out!"

"And how do suppose we do that? We don't know a thing about these bastards, for all we know their camp could half across the Archipelago!"

"Not to mention that any ship that tries to leave gets blasted!"

"So you would stay and let them destroy us?! Too afraid to take the battle to them you cowards?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Stoick turned to his right to see it was Mogadon who spoke. The chief of the Meatheads looked to be annoyed past his limits. Stoick couldn't blame him. After the second raid, the Meatheads were forced off their Island and into Berk. Apparently they weren't the only tribes under attack, it seemed like the whole of the Archipelago was under siege from the riders. Every Viking there quieted down as they waited for what the banished chief had to say.

"As much as it pains me to say this," Mogadon began slowly. "But we cannot fight these monsters on our own. All of you have to realize how bad things are, it's worse than when we just had to deal with the dragons." No one disputed what he said. Things were bad during the dragon raids, but add warriors who could strategize and plan and defending the village became an almost impossible task.

"What do you suggest?" Stoick asked him. He saw the look in his fellow chief's eyes and he knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"We need help from the other tribes."

The hall fell silent. Viking chiefs were known for their pride and stubbornness. They only accepted help from those they trusted with their lives and even then it was rare. In all of Viking history the tribes had love/hate relations with each other and only when faced with mutual destruction did they ever ask for the help of others. Seeing the seriousness on Mogadon's face told them how dire their situation was. Stoick furrowed his brows. His people were more important to him than his pride but that didn't mean he liked what he was about to do.

"Spitelout," he said while turning to his brother-in-law. "Send messages to the other tribes. The Louts, the Burglars, everyone. We all need to join together if we're going to stop the riders."

"Ah Stoick?" The chief turned to his old friend.

"What is it Gobber?" As he looked at his friend he almost seemed . . . nervous?

"Ah . . . I think I know someone who can help." Both chief's interests were peaked.

"Who?"Mogadon asked almost eagerly.

"Ah, I don't know his name, but I've heard rumors about him." Stoick's brow furrowed again. He could always tell when his friend wasn't telling the truth.

"What have you heard?" he asked him.

"It's said he's an expert on dragons. That he has even learned to control them," the one handed man said with an air of dramatics. Any other day they would have laughed at him but looking back on the last month made them keep their mouths shut.

"You say this mystery man can control dragons. What makes you think he's not one of the riders?" Mogadon asked with suspicion.

"Because they say he never leaves his island. He lives in a mountain of ice and the only thing that goes in and out are his dragons." Stoick's chuckle cut off his story telling.

"I think your giving to much credit to these rumors Gobber."

"Either way, we need all the help we can get. I can take a group and search for him. If he is just a rumor, than we come right back. If he is real and we can convince him to help us, then this might just solve our problems."

"How would you even get off the island? The riders destroy any ship that tries to leave."

"Trader Johan is scheduled to arrive tomorrow. Everyone knows Johan is neutral, even the Outcasts trade with him. They wouldn't attack him. Stoick," he said nearly pleadingly. "This is our best chance."

Stoick looked closely at his friend then at the other Vikings in the hall. Many seemed skeptical, but he could still see a spark of hope in their eyes. The chief knows the power hope can have behind it, which is why he answers the way he does.

"Alright, take a small group and find this 'dragon controller'. Get his help, beg if you have to. I don't care what you do; we need to stop these monsters. Do whatever it takes."

-0-

Across the village from the great hall, five Vikings in their mid-twenties sat in a circle at the top of a watchtower, all of them keeping a close eye on the horizon for any more attacks. The fire they started cast a warm feeling through their chilled bones. None of them said a thing. That is until two near identical Vikings began fighting.

"Will you two knock it off," Astrid reprimanded the twins. "We're supposed to be keeping vigilant." Ruffnut and Tuffnut grumbled lowly as they sat back in their spots next to each other. Astrid turned to another of the Vikings sitting among them. "Snotlout how's the eye?"

The well-muscled Viking reached his hand and gently touched the patch that covered his right eye. "It still hurts, but I'll live." The blonde nodded before glancing to the last member of their party. "You've been quiet Fish, anything on your mind?"

The largest Viking among them, Fishlegs didn't look up, his eyes still gazing at the fire. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Astrid prodded. She may not have been a very social person, but the group in front of her are her friends. The sense of melancholy that fell over them since the raids started did not go unnoticed by her. Fishlegs shook his head.

"The usual: how did they get dragons, how many types do they have, how long we can . . ." He didn't bother to finish. He didn't need to.

"All this destruction and for once I can't enjoy it," Tuff added, Ruff nodding in agreement.

"I wish things would go back to normal," the female twin said with longing. Asrid smirked.

"And what exactly is normal? We're Vikings remember?"

"Normal is when we would just defend against dragon raids," she continued. "You would punch Snotlout for his daily flirting; Fish would have his head in a book." Everyone looked down as they remembered better times. "Tuff and I would pull a few pranks and we would all laugh whenever Hiccup-"

Things were silent in the tower. It had been ten years since Hiccup disappeared but it still baffled all of them. He was doing so well in training, even winning the right of killing a dragon, but the very next day he just . . . vanishes. Not a trace of him anywhere. The village was never the same after that. Some were glad that that nuisance was gone, others saddened that the best trainee was gone. Others however took it much worse. Gobber was so crestfallen the forge had been closed for a month. It had taken nearly a year for him to go back to being his old self but the loss was still there. The other teens didn't know what to think. The only one who was truly saddened was Fishlegs as he is the only one who could actually call himself anything close as a friend to the fishbone. The others just felt like something was missing. They never realized how much their lives were impacted by the screw up. But no one was more hurt than Stoick. For over a year it just seemed like the chief was working on autopilot. He wouldn't talk to anyone. No one could blame him. After losing his wife Valka in a dragon attack Hiccup was the only family he had left. And then he was gone.

A loud 'thud' caught the group's attention and they turned to see the old forge master wearing the biggest grin they had seen on him in years. The thud was caused by a large bag he set down next to the fire. If they weren't mistaken it seemed to be filled with quite a few of Gobber's killing things.

"Going somewhere Gobber?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nope," he said like an excited kid. "We are. We're going on a mission."

"What mission?" Astrid asked, always the first to learn about a new task.

"We all know that things aren't going well with these riders about so it's our job to go find help."

"We're going for help? What are we cowards?" Snotlout said, his pride showing clearly.

"No we aren't," Gobber frowned at him. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We are looking for a man some call the 'Dragon Master'. They say he has the power to control dragons."

"Wouldn't he be with the riders then?" Tuffnut asked . . . surprisingly.

"According to what I've been told, he hides himself in a mountain of ice, never bothering with the workings of the world."

"How does he control the dragons?" Fishlegs asked, some of his old curiosity shinning for the first time in months.

"I don't know," Gobber said. "But it's our best chance. We leave on Trader Johan's ship when he arrives today, so get packed."

The group looked at each other, their expressions filled with a mix of excitement, trepidation, and skepticism.

"You wouldn't go through all this on just rumors," Astrid finally said. "What do you really know about this 'Dragon Master'?" Gobber's smile widened ear to ear.

"Let's just say he's an old friend. And trust me when I say he has plenty of reason to help us."

**Waiver: Tell us what you think of our new story. Did we make mistakes, did we do anything wrong, constructive criticism is appreciated. Please note that we value reviews more than favorites and follows. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dissent in the Ranks: Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"Welcome lads and lassies," Trader Johan called out to the armed and armored Vikings that boarded his boat. The moment Johan reached the isle of Berk he had been informed on what had happened while he was away and was all too happy to lend his assistance. "Ah, Gobber!" he cried as the large Viking stepped aboard. "I trust you have a destination in mind. Never good to set sail without a heading."

"Well that depends. Have you ever of a fella they call the Dragon Master?" Johan's face brightened with awe and wonder.

"The Dragon Master? You're going to the Dragon Master?"

"You know him?" Astrid asked.

"Never met him, but I've traded with his people."

"What do you know; Gobber's not crazy after all!" Snotlout and the twins laughed before being cut off by Astrid's glare and a punch for Snotlout. "So he is real," she couldn't help but add.

"Oh he's real alright," Johan said. "He lives deep within a dragon's nest. A giant mountain of unnatural ice," Johan spread out his arms for extra effect. Everyone on the boat listening with rapt attention. Unnatural ice? What exactly are they going out to find? The only one who didn't seemed phased was Gobber. He was still as happy as he was last night.

"All right you lot!" he grabbed the others attention. "We just need one more thing before we go, so get yourselves ready to take off." With that he turned back to the dock and raised his hand to his mouth. "Phil!" A moment later a single sheep walked onto the boat. "Alright let's go!"

An hour past and Berk was well out of sight, the ship surrounded by open water. The six of them all sat on the deck listening to Johan's tales.

"Then BOOM! The whole thing goes up in flames! If it wasn't for that rope I would have been devoured by the fires of Hel herself." Every one of them was leaning in, drawn to the trader's tales of adventure. The things he's seen always reminded the younger Vikings just how small Berk actually was.

"So what about you?" Johan asked the group. "What stories do you have to tell me?"

"I got one for you. How about I tell you how I lost my eye." The others looked nervously at Snotlout. They never bothered to ask what had happened, hoping to not offend their friend.

"You sure about that Lout?" Fish asked nervously. Snotlout nodded with a smile on his face.

"Come on, what's the point of having a scar like this if you're not going to tell about it?" He leaned in close, the others doing the same as they waited for him to begin. "It was during the last raid. I was patrolling the forest line when the attack came. I was going to charge in with everybody else when I noticed something moving in the distance, over the trees. I waited there until I finally saw what it was. D-"

"Dragon Riders."

"Fishlegs I'm telling the story here!"

"No! Dragon Riders!"

They all looked up to where the large Viking was pointing. Three specks could be seen in the distance. Coming in their direction and closing in fast.

"Everyone below deck!" Gobber yelled out. The Vikings scrambled to get below, praying to Odin that they weren't seen. Gobber and Fish hid in a corner, the twins hiding in a pair of barrels, and Snot and Astrid hid in a large crate. There was a great thud on the deck above them. The dragon riders were on the boat.

_"__Trader Johan!"_ they heard a muffled male voice call out.

"Based on the heavy footsteps, the thuds on the boat, and the growling, I'd say there are three dragons," Fishlegs whispered to the others as he listened in. "Two on the boat one in the air. Boulder class, probably Grunkle, a lighter dragon, I'm thinking around a Nadder's size, and from the sound of the wings the last dragon is massive. My guess would be TimberJack."

_"__I don't know who any of you are, but if you're here to trade, I have a great selection!"_

_ "__Oh that won't be necessary. We're just here to browse. Mind if I . . . take a look below?"_

_ "__Not at all!"_

The footsteps continued as they heard the hatch being lifted open. Snotlout and Astrid peeked out of their crate to see. There was a single rider standing atop the stairs. He wore their trade mark black leather armor with a black cape hanging off his left shoulder, and a quiver of arrows on his back. A long blow was in his left hand.

"That's him!" Snotlout whisper yelled. "Who?" Astrid asked without looking away from him. "That's the bastard who took my eye!"

"Get down!"

They stayed quiet as the rider came down the steps. Their breathing was slow and quiet. Slow footsteps could be heard throughout the lower deck. The man's shadow could be seen stopping just over the crate in which they hid. Their breaths hitched as he stopped walking. Snotlout reached for his mace before Astrid's hand stopped him. Another moment passed before the silence was broken.

_"__Archer, anything down there?" _they heard a female shout from outside.

"Nothing, just a pair of yaks." They released the breath they were holding as they heard him walk back up to the deck.

_"__Let's get moving. Wulf wants us back within the hour."_

_ "__Aw Hare, you're no fun."_

Another moment and the sounds of flapping wings disappeared into the distance. The Vikings poured onto the deck. Two of them very annoyed.

"Do we look like yaks to you?!" Gobber yelled to no one in particular as he and Fishlegs walked out of the hold. Astrid ignored them and the twins laughter and turned to Snotlout.

"That one rider, Archer, what can you tell us about him?" Everyone turned towards Snotlout as his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched.

"He rides on the back of a Timberjack. He and a few others tried to flank us during the raid. I managed to drive them off with one of the smaller catapults but not before he managed to drive a knife in my eye. Good rule of thumb, he may be more of a long range fighter but he's quick with a blade."

"Johan?"

"Aye, there was a Timberjack, as well as a Grunkle 'called it' and a dragon I haven't seen. Looked similar to a Nadder but it changed colors."

"Sounds like a Hobblegrunt," Fishlegs added.

"The Grunkle's rider had nothing interesting about him. He was about my size and a basic sword, wearing black leather and helmet that covered the top of his face. The woman though, she had a pair of daggers on her hips and a black cape. And something else. Her helmet didn't have eyes. I think she was blind."

"Well things are getting interesting aint it?" Gobber said before turning to Johan. "I think it best that we get moving." With that, their boat took off again.

-0-

Astrid shivered from the biting cold that seemed dead set on taking any warmth from their bodies. Another hour had passed and the ship had finally stopped when it reached a sea of frozen water. Johan was lowering the plank when he told them.

"The fastest way to the Dragon Master's mountain is through here and over a set of cliffs. It could take a month if we try going around by water so this is as far as I can take you."

"No worries Johan. Thank you for helping us," Gobber said to him. Johan placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder.

"Good luck my friends. The gods be with you."

It took them hours to reach the cliffs on the other side of the ice. By the time they reached the ledge, every one of them was exhausted.

"Alright lads," Gobber said still winded. "Set camp here. Come on Phil, let's get a fire going." Another few minutes past and the group sat around a fire, letting its heat warm their bones while telling stories.

"I saw the look on his face, I was delicious. He must have spread the word because it wasn't a week before another one took my leg." Everyone laughed heartily, even Astrid.

"It's been years since you told that story," Tuff said. "Forgot how cool it was."

"Hey Fish," Ruff said to the larger Viking. "Anything to say about his hand being in a dragon?" Everyone laughed at the large man's expense.

"Ha ha," Fishlegs laughed dryly. After shaking off more laughter a calm silence fell over the group only broken by the cracks of the firewood. Astrid stared into the flames as they danced in the night. She remembered the last time they were like this. It was very long ago. Something was missing. A certain fishbone who always had a sarcastic comment. Astrid frowned as her memories turned back to the missing boy, probably a man now if he was still alive. She shook the thought away. Of course he was still alive; this was Hiccup she was talking about. Even if he wasn't the best fighter he was smart. She knew that if there was anyone who could survive out here it was him. She looked over the Cliffside, taking in the landscape. Despite her belief in his abilities, she couldn't help but wonder where he was. She was brought from her thoughts by the twins.

"You guys want to hear how we found a fireworm nest?"

"Oh that sounds like a great story." Every one snapped to see two dragons hovering above them; a Timberjack and a Hobblegrunt. "But I'm afraid we'll have to cut story time short."

Astrid was on her feet faster than most could see, her doubled edge axe raised high. The woman on the Hobblegrunt jumped off her dragon and landed in front of them, a pair of razor sharp daggers flashing in her hands. Astrid took this moment to take in her appearance. Black leather, cape, and a helmet with no eyes. The archer landed next her, his bow already drawn.

"What's wrong, not gonna let you're dragons fight?" Tuff asked. "Yeah to afraid we'll kick their scaly hides too?" Ruff added.

"We don't need their help to kill you," the archer shot back. Snotlout stepped forward, his mace held tightly in his fist.

"He's mine," he growled. The archer smirked.

"By all means, might as well complete the set."

Snotlout and the twins charged the archer, quick to close the distance between them to keep him using his bow. The moment's distraction nearly killed Astrid as her eyes were taken off the other rider. She barely blocked one of the daggers before it could impale her. Fishlegs and Gobber both swung their weapons at the women. She ducked beneath both swings, delivering a kick to their heads. As they stumbled away Astrid swung with her own weapon only for the woman to dance around it. She swung again and again but couldn't land a hit. She growled frustrated. The rider was toying with her at this point and she knew it. Fishlegs and Gobber continued to swing at her but she dodged them the same way. Fluid like water but she struck back with the strength of any Viking. A grunt to their left told them the others we're at least having a little more luck than they were. The rider glanced down as her archer friend was grunted and skittered to her feet. She reached her hand down and pulled him up just as Snotlout and the twins joined with Astrid and the others. The archer glared with pure hatred towards them. Snotlout smirked with confidence.

"Not so cocky now huh you son of a bitch?" Astrid saw a smile come to the archer's face. Her eyes widened but she knew it was too late.

"ForestReaper Now!"

The group turned around to see the Timberjack hovering behind them. The monster breathed its hellfire onto the ground in front of them. After a moment a great 'crack' was heard.

"Oh that's not good," Gobber said. Under the heat of the dragon's fire the ice of the cliff began to crack until the ground beneath them finally gave way. They tried to reach the edge but it was too late. They all felt their weight leave them as they plummeted towards the thin ice below. Astrid was a hardened Viking warrior, a killer of dragons, and one of the best fighters in her class. She did the only thing she could as she fell the hundreds of feet between her and the frozen waters beneath her. She screamed.

-0-

"Astrid! Wake up!"

The blonde Viking coughed violently as she left the warm embrace of unconsciousness. Her head thundered like Thor's wrath and every muscle ached. She tried to rise but found her arms shaking too much. Then she realized it wasn't just her arms. Her entire body was swaying. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but water. She glanced down to see herself lying on an ice flow. She felt something pressing against her shoulder. She glanced at it to see it was a large hand. Following it, she found herself looking at Gobber. And no one else.

"Where is everybody? Fishlegs? Snotlout?" she said worryingly. She looked around to see that the only thing for miles was a single frozen plateau that dominated one side of their vision.

"I don't know," Gobber said. "There's no sign of them anywhere. The twins and Phil are gone too. We're alone out here."

**Waiver: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, chapters are coming to me faster than normal. Oh well. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own httyd.**

Dissent in the Ranks: Chapter Three

"Keep moving!"

Snoutlout grunted as he was pushed forward. The ropes on his hands dug into his wrists. The four of them were shuffling through the dank hallway of the dungeon single file, Snoutlout in the front, the twins in the middle, and Fishlegs taking up the rear. Not five minutes after they woke up from the fall they were captured by the dragon riders. They were blindfolded before being taken back to their camp, at least that's what he assumed. They could be in Rome for all he knew, ready to be sold as slaves for the coliseum. The guards stopped them in front of large cell before throwing them inside.

"Get in there!"

"Hey aren't you going to cut our ropes?" Tuffnut asked from where he was thrown to the floor. "We're already in a cage." Snoutlout rolled his eyes. Tuffnut was a lot smarter than he was ten years ago but it still wasn't much of an improvement. The guards didn't say anything; they just slammed the cell door and walked away. Snoutlout took this time to look around their new home. The walls of the cage were natural stone; if it wasn't for the door and a whole in the ceiling being covered by steel bars he would have thought he was in a cave. He walked under the barred ceiling. He could hear shouts from outside, both human and non, as well as the sound of metal. Lots and lots of metal. He jumped up, reaching the bars easily as they were only a foot above Fishlegs. The holes in the bars weren't big enough to fit his head through but he could _just_ see what was happening outside. There were dragons _everywhere_. Hundreds of the demons flying across the sky, each one of them with a rider on its back. Snoutlout couldn't help but stare in awe. The raiders that attacked Berk usually had a number of around fifty. There we're probably ten times that number here. He continued looking around. All around him was a courtyard filled with blacksmiths and dragon pens. Just past where he was able to see he could hear the sound of fighting. A training area probably.

Shouting to his right caught the Viking's attention as he turned to investigate. Three of the riders were grunting as they tried to lead a Monstrous Nightmare into one of the pens. Trying being the key word there. The fiery dragon screeched as he pulled on the ropes on his neck, throwing the riders across the yard. More men with ropes ran forward and lassoed the mighty dragon. Snoutlout watched as the beast cried in fury and rage. Something about the way the beast roared seemed almost . . . sad to him.

"Poor Hookfang," a strong yet clearly female voice said from behind Snotlout. "It's not easy for a dragon to lose its rider."

"Yeah." another voice said this one male. "What's worse, there's talk about having to put him down."

"That's awful, why would they do that?" the woman asked distraught.

"Hookfang's too wild; Caleb was the only one who could get him to listen." By this time, the wranglers managed to coral the dragon into its cage. Its roars of fury quickly turned to whimpers and low growls as it realized it couldn't escape.

"Poor Cale," the woman said again. "He wouldn't have wanted this."

Before Snotlout could listen in anymore, a boot connected with the fingers holding him up. He fell to the ground hissing in pain and clutching his hurt fingers. Fishlegs and the twins helped him stand before looking up. Standing there was the same archer from before looking down at them through the bars.

"I hope you all are nice and cozy down there," he said with no restraint of sarcasm. "Enjoy your night Vikings. Come morning: I'm going to take that last eye of yours then feed you to the dragons." Without another word he left.

"Bastard," Ruffnut added to break the silence.

"He may be a bastard but he's a bastard with power."

The four Vikings jumped at the new voice. They turned to see where the voice originated from; a dark corner of the cell none of them had noticed. Out from the dark walked a tall man with short brown locks, brown eyes, his hands bound behind his back, and war paint dyed onto his chin. He wore blue trousers and a wool coat as well as a blonde Viking woman around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously. Ruffnut didn't seem to hear him instead circled her finger on his chest.

"Me likey," she said in what she most likely thought was a sultry voice. A moment later she was dragged off the man by Tuffnut. The man cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Rrrriiiigghhhttt. Anyway, I'm Eret, son of Eret," the man, Eret, said with a flare of dramatics. "I'm sure you've heard of me?"

"Nope."

"Not really."

"I wish I did."

"Do we care?"

The man gasped as if struck. "You mean you've never heard of the world's greatest dragon wrangler? What island have you been stuck on?"

"Berk," Tuffnut said nonchalantly. He must have recognized it as Eret's eyes widened.

"Berk eh? Well then you can kiss your innards goodbye. Wulf and Archer will never let you leave the camp alive."

"Wulf and Archer?" Snotlout inquired. It's always good to know your enemy. Eret nodded with a frown on his face.

"If this was a proper army, you could call them the generals. The people out there do what they say and unfortunately for you," he said gesturing to them with his chin. "Neither of them holds any love for Vikings. You better hope it's Wulf who judges you; he might show mercy through a quick death. If you're judged by Archer, well, I don't think you want to know what happens if you're judged by Archer.."

The whole time the man talked, it was with an air of calm and possibly cockiness. Something Snotlout was quick to pick up on. If there was anything he recognized it was cockiness.

"So you have a plan to get out then?" The others looked at him with surprise. Snotlout just asked an intelligent question? Such things were so few and far between that it almost seemed impossible. Something else Snotlout seemed to pick up on. "Hey! Fishlegs isn't the only smart one here!"

"Well, I'm not disagreeing with you there mate," Eret spoke up. There was a loud explosion from outside, followed quickly by shouts and screeches. A loud *clunk* sound brought the Vikings' attention to the floor were a large dagger lay. "Because I do happen to have a plan of escape."

They looked at him in awe and confusion. How the hell did he do that? He looked up to the ceiling and they fallowed his gaze. Standing on top of the grate was a large Rumblehorn, who gazed down at them with curious eyes.

"Excellent work Skullcrusher!" Eret said as he reached for the dagger. A moment later and his hands were freed. "You want to get out of here?" he said while cutting Snotlout's bonds. He looked up at the wrangler standing before him, focusing on the man's face, looking for any form of deceit. Not a moment later he nodded, eliciting a large grin form the son of Eret.

"Then follow me."

-0-

Sometimes the gods were kind, sending blessings to those who gained their favor. Sometimes they were indignant to the plight of mortals, too caught up in their own duties to notice Midgard. Now Stoick realized that they openly cursed him. That could be the only reason his troubles just kept getting harder. The misty ocean breeze swept through his beard as he and Mogadon stood atop Berk's docks, watching the twenty or so ships just outside of port with careful eyes. It hadn't been a day since their message was sent; the other tribes couldn't possibly have sent help so quickly. Not only that but they could see Outcast ships out there. It wasn't an invading force; twenty ships couldn't hope to take Berk and the Dragon Riders never used boats. What in Odin's name was happening?

The two chiefs walked down to the edge of the dock, ready to meet with the single ship that just entered port. They both froze on the spot. Walking off the ship was Big-Boobied Bertha, leader of the Bog Burglars, Dagur the Deranged, leader of the Berserkers, and Savage, Alvin the Treacherous' second in command of the Outcasts. Stoick drew his sword and advanced on Savage, but was surprised to see Bertha stand in his way.

"What are you doing," he asked, nearly growling. Bertha eyed him with a stern look.

"Stoick, we need to talk. Something terrible has happened." What shocked Stoick the most wasn't the fact that _Bertha_ wanted to talk, or that she's defending an Outcast. No; it was the fact that there was _worry_ in her voice, almost fear like in nature. Bertha did not get worried and she most certainly not afraid of anything. He looked back at Mogadon and from his expression could tell he had the same thoughts. He faced the three that came off the dock again. He gestured behind him.

"Come, we can speak of this in the Great Hall."

To say that the walk to the hall was tense would be like saying Thor likes swinging his hammer. His tribesman stared as the group of five walked by them, many of them glaring at two members of their group. At some point, Gobber met up with them and followed up to the hall. When they finally reached it, Stoick cleared out anyone who might listen in. He closed the large doors and turned to his 'guests'.

"So," he said with suspicion. "What's this about?" Bertha was the first to speak.

"It's the Dragon Riders. They've taken over our homes."

**"****WHAT!"**

Stoick expected anything: famine, war, Odin himself coming to Midgard. But he did not expect that.

"What are you talking about?" Mogadon asked just as surprised as he was.

"What do you think we mean?" Dagur said with clenched teeth. "They came, they killed, they conquered." The Berserker was never good at hiding his rage, but Stoick had never seen the younger Viking _this_ angry.

"They drove us from our Islands," Savage spoke up, clearly nervous of the larger man he was talking to. "They killed Alvin. They've completely taken over Outcast Island. Every dragon we had is now under their control. Three ships full of men were all that escaped."

"The same happened to us," Bertha continued. "Those they didn't kill or couldn't escape have been locked up in prison camps. I managed to save nine ships of my people."

"Seven for me," Dagur said still irate. "And it's not just our Islands. It's happening everywhere. The LavaLouts, the Visithugs, even the Romans are being pushed back by these bastards!" Dagur's gaze turned downcast. In all the years Stoick has known the boy, he has been arrogant, prideful, and above all deranged. But never had he seemed so vulnerable, so hopeless. "It seems nowhere is safe," he whispered under his breath. Stoick looked at each of the Vikings before him. Each one of them at one point had tried to kill him, half of them still try to, but as he watched their despairing faces, he knew he could not turn them away.

"Bring your ships into the harbor. You and your people will have sanctuary here provided you help in the raids." They all looked up with surprise. They nodded their thanks to him and left the hall to inform their people of the news. Stoick watched as they left.

"Odin help us all."

-0-

Two days. That's how long Gobber and Astrid have been drifting on the floe, across the strip of water surrounded by ice. It wasn't that bad. Gobber had a bit of dried meat that will last them a few more days plus a canteen of water. No, what was bad was that it was _bloody _cold! Honestly, neither of them have any idea how they haven't frozen to death yet. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the cold. As Vikings of the north they were resistant to extreme conditions, even the one they are in now. That didn't mean they liked it. Not to mention the boredom. Speaking of which.

"Okay, I spy-"

"Is it ice?"

"Are you a witch lass? Reading my mind can be the only way you are so good."

"We're surrounded by ice Gobber."

The two stranded Vikings let the silence comb over them once again. Until a certain blacksmith decided to break it.

"Uh lass?"

"I swear Gobber, if it's ice again I swear-"

"No lass! Dragon Rider!"

The two of them were on their feet in an instant. They reached for their weapons ready to fight only to find themselves bound as bolas wrapped around their body. Two Riders landed on the floe. One of them was a blonde haired man, brown leather armor, and was riding a Raincutter. The other was a black haired woman around Astrid's age, the same brown leather armor, and was riding a Deadly Nadder. They eyed them with suspicion and wariness. The woman dismounted her dragon and stepped forward.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our lands?"

Astrid looked up at the woman, studying her, taking in every detail she could. The only weapon she had was a small dagger, the same with the man. Their armor was different from the other riders she had fought. The Riders that attacked Berk wore armor built for war. Hers looked like it was thrown together from scraps then built up over the years. Astrid looked up at the both of them. Neither wore helmets. Every Rider she came across, even the ones she saw on scouting missions that she would watch from the bushes, had helmets.

"The Riders attacking the Vikings, you're not one of them. Are you?" It was a statement more than it was a question. The woman simply nodded.

"Who are you then?"

The woman looked to her and Gobber, then to her friend, then to her dragon, then back to them.

"My name is Heather, and I think you should come with me."

**Waiver: Please review. It makes us write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me again. Wow, if I keep working on this I might actually be able to complete this story. I already have a rough idea of how the rest of this is going to go. Fingers crossed that it actually comes out well. Sorry about the size of the words, Fanfiction is being weird. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own crap.**

Dissent in the Ranks: Chapter Four

Men shouted as their camp was lit ablaze. Dragons wild and trained screeched as men ran trying to regain some sense of order. Deep in the dungeons below their feet, five individuals ran through the tunnels.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Fishlegs yelled from the back.

"Of course I do!" Eret shot back. "The exit is just down a few more corridors. Skullcrusher's waiting for us there!"

"How did all this happen?" Tuffnut asked. "I mean, the chaos is cool but how did it start?"

"Skullcrusher started it of course! All he needed to do was blast open a few of the wild's pens! Not that hard really."

"Wait, so you're telling me your dragon pulled off a distraction this big?" Snotlout said incredulously as they turned down another corner.

"Didn't I just say that it's not that hard?" Eret said with mild annoyance "You know, despite what you Vikings might think, dragons are very intelligent creatures. Ah! There it is!"

The moment they exited the tunnels several things were apparent. The shouts of the Riders as they and their dragons tried to control the wild dragons and the Rumblehorn that tackled Eret.

"Alright, Alright Skullcrusher that's enough! I missed you too old friend now get off!" The man laughed as he pushed the large dragon off him. He turned back to the Vikings.

"Alright Vikings I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Fishlegs asked apprehensively.

"Skullcrusher may be a strong dragon but he can't carry all of us."

"And the good news?"

"There are plenty of dragons to choose from."

It was nearly a minute before what the man said sank in. Choose . . . a dragon? He wasn't serious. Was he?

"Are you insane?!" Snotlout shouted at the man. Clearly he was. He couldn't expect them to actually ride dragons was he?

"Take a look around you lad. The only way off this is on the back of a dragon."

The four of them looked around them for the first time. The entire camp, consisting of a few dozen tents, cages, and forges, sat on top of what was clearly a massive sea stack. Even from where they were they could tell the stack was hundreds of feet tall, higher than any of them could climb down fast enough to not be caught or to survive the drop to the water below. The only way off was to grow wings . . . or on a dragon. Snotlout cursed as he turned back to Eret.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, Skull can carry the twins-""I'm fine with this!" Ruffnut shouted as she clung to Eret's arm. "So you two will have to find a dragon," he continued, gesturing to Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Snotlout shouted at him.

"Well normally it's a slow and carefully planned out process, finding which species works best for you, trying to match up their personalities to your own, building connections," they all ducked slightly as a forge exploded not far from where they stood, "but we're a little pressed for time so if you could make it quick that would be very much appreciated!" He hopped onto the saddle strapped to the Rumblehorn's back, Ruffnut and Tuffnut jumping behind him.

"Meet up with us just south of here."

"Wait you're just gonna leave us here?" Snotlout said panicked.

"ERET!"

"Can't wait gotta go!" with that he took off, a Timberjack close behind. "Baa!" "Phil!" They watched as the three humans, dragon, and sheep where chased off. Snotlout and Fishlegs glanced at each other before running into the still chaos filled camp. They ducked behind broken walls and burned wagons staying out of sight from the Riders. They watched as yet another dragon was wrangled into an awaiting cage.

"Chances of escape are dwindling. They've captured about half the dragons. We need to move fast."

"Any suggestions Fish?"

"Finding a single dragon that could hold both of us would save time. That would include species such as Raincutters-"Snotlout tuned out the larger Viking's rambling as he glanced around them. All around them, Riders and dragons ran across the camp, but he could see order was beginning to return. They needed to work fast but how could they train a dragon so quickly? What had that Eret guy said? Something about connections? A shriek caught his attention as he turned to the sound. Just across the yard from them there was a cage. Inside it was the same Nightmare he had seen from earlier. He had said something about connections.

Snotlout grabbed Fishlegs' shoulder and dragged him across the yard. When they approached the Nightmare's cage, he shoved Fishlegs behind a stack of barrels. "Stay here!" He stalked over to the cage, weary of the creature inside. When the dragon noticed him he growled lowly, his exposed teeth showing even more prominently. Snotlout gulped and took a deep breath. He stood directly in front of the cage.

"Hookfang." Hearing it's the name the dragon's growling lessened slightly. "We need your help." Snotlout didn't know what he was doing. Talking to a dragon, this was crazy! Another explosion reminded him he didn't have a lot of options. "Look, I know you lost your rider. That's probably like losing something very close to you. I can sympathize with that," he said as he rubbed his patch. "But we need your help. These guys are going to put you down, do you want that?" By this point the growling had stopped completely. The dragon eyed him curiously. Can a dragon be curious? "If you help us get out of here, I swear you won't be hurt." Hookfang continued to look at him, almost as if he was considering his offer. The dragon's head nodded so slightly that Snotlout almost didn't see it. He gestured Fishlegs to come over and opened the cage. At first, he expected to be bitten in half, but he was pleasantly surprised he wasn't. The dragon, Hookfang Snotlout told himself, walked out of the cage, eyeing the both of them. He lowered his head before them, an invitation they realized. With Fishlegs on the dragon's back and Snotlout right behind his head, they took off, leaving behind the chaotic campsite.

Five minutes passed. Snotlout was in awe. Sea stacks passed them, each one of them hundreds of feet tall. The waves crashed against the rocks beneath him, the wind brushed past his face. Was this what it was like to be a dragon? To soar through the skies of Midgard with no restrictions or ties to the earth below . . . it was strangely freeing.

"Amazing isn't it?" For such a large dragon, Rumblehorns are surprisingly quiet flyers.

"Yeah, it is," Snotlout said in awe. How could he not? If only the Vikings back at Berk could see this. He turned his attention to the dragon flying beside them. "So where are we going?"

"Something tells me the chief won't like that we're on dragons," Fishlegs said from his spot on Hookfang's back.

"Then it's a good thing we're not going to Berk then. Follow me; the chief will want to have a word with you."

-0-

"Where are you taking us?" It had been only half an hour since Astrid and Gobber were taken captive. By that time, the ice valley was miles behind them.

"We're taking you to our camp. You need to talk with the chief," the Rider, Heather stated.

"And who exactly is that?" Gobber asked from the back of the Raincutter.

"You'll see when we get there. You should be able to see it right about . . . now."

Astrid and Gobber both looked up in awe. Just in front of them was a mountain. Not just some ordinary mountain, the entire thing was made of this strange green ice. It was . . . unnatural.

"What kind of thing could do that?" Gobber asked when he found his voice.

"The Bewilderbeast," the Rider on the Raincutter answered. "This was its nest."

"Was?" Astrid asked.

"It's gone now," Heather whispered. The two Riders both cast their gazes downward. Their expressions were solemn and almost sad. None of them said anything as they flew through one of the tunnels into the mountain. Astrid's breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. Hundreds of dragons, all of them different shapes and colors flew around a lush green sanctuary. Clean and clear waters flowed; lush, green grass blew under the dragon's wings. At the bottom of the sanctuary dozens of wooden house sat under the light that filtered through the top of the mountain. People went about their daily lives, farming and building without a care of the creatures flying above them, some of them even standing beside them. There was a certain tranquility in the air, as if there were no problems. Nothing outside this mountain mattered. Eventually they landed right outside the largest building. It reminded Astrid of the Great Hall. The doors were decorated with images of intricately carved dragons and the walls perfectly crafted of the finest wood. The inside was just as grand. People laughed and joked as they ate; dragons eating at large feeders filled with fish. Maybe not completely like the Great Hall. Conversations and laughter ceased when they were noticed. People and dragons alike stared as they were led past them. Astrid couldn't help but shiver. The other Rider left them as Heather continued to guide them. They walked up a stairwell in the back of the tavern.

"The chief will be in the war room, this way."

Astrid didn't know what to expect. Who would be a chief of dragon riders? What kind of person would people like that follow? Astrid imagined a giant of a man, larger than her own chief. Someone who could do more than crush mountains and tame seas. Someone who could master the chaos of nature itself. As they entered the room at the end of the hall, that is not what Astrid saw.

"Hiccup?"

**Waiver: Love really loves his cliffhangers. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dissent in the Ranks: Chapter Five

**Hey so apparently I had wrote Gobber back onto Berk back into chapter three. Don't know how that happened.**

**Disclaimer: And you chide others for continuity errors.**

**Waiver: Oh hush, no one's perfect.**

**Thank you Waiver. Any way on with the story. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"Hiccup?"

She couldn't believe it, but it's standing right in front of her. Even after ten years, she saw those same green eyes, the ones filled with wonder and that spark of intelligence that Astrid had only ever seen in him. But back then he'd been a stick of a boy, no more than a fish bone in a brown tunic. But now, he stood a head taller than her. He was still scrawny but not pathetically so. His face had shed off any baby fat she remembered him having, his jaw was full and strong. Instead of the green tunic and fur vest she remembered him in, he wore brown leather similar to what she saw the others wear but his seem like a walking forge. Compartments and small niches showing the years of modifications he added to it. Then she noticed his leg. It was missing. In its place was what seemed to be a complicated prosthetic. Astrid just couldn't believe it. The chief of a village of dragon riders, and he was being crushed by a one handed forge master.

"Ah ha ha! Hiccup it's so good to see you lad!"

"Ugh! Yeah, Gobber geh good to umph see you too but could I please breath!"

"Oh!" the large man exclaimed as he set the man down. "Sorry lad. He, look at you, all grown up and still a toothpick!" Hiccup laughed at his old friends jab.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before you big meathead."

"Who are you callin a meathead?!" They both shared a laugh and embraced each other again. Astrid still just stood there, silent and stunned. It wasn't till Hiccup noticed her that she regained her composure.

"Hiccup," Astrid said while shuffling her feet.

"Astrid," Hiccup said while looking at something very interesting on the wall behind her.

"So," Astrid spoke up, not wanting the awkward silence to continue. "Care to explain a few things Gobber?" Said Viking smacked Hiccup on the back of the head.

"This one here thought it would be a good idea to pack up his supplies in the forge before trying to leave." Hiccup grumbled something about 'workaholic meatheads' but she ignored him. For now.

"You didn't stop him?"

"Of course I did, but you know Hiccup, he's every bit of bore headed Viking as Stoick ever was."

"Standing right here you know?"

"So what happened then?" Astrid asked, again ignoring the boy-man she corrected herself. Gobber sighed before turning to Hiccup.

"You said goodbye and left." Astrid wasn't surprised to see the guilt on his face.

"Gobber I'm sorry but I couldn't have stayed. You know that."

"Aye," he said saddened. "That I do. But we need you to come back Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes widened to the point where they almost popped out of his skull. He backed away from them slowly, never taking his eyes off them as if they were a crazed animal that would lash out if he ever turned his back to them.

"What? W-what are you talking about?"

"Hiccup Berk is in danger. Dragon Riders have been invading for the past month. We've managed to hold them off for this long but not for much longer. We need your help."

"Riders?" Hiccup's gaze turned down as a faraway look came over his face. "He's come back."

"What?" Did she hear him right? He knew who was behind this? Hiccup looked up at them.

"Donn Longhurst."

"Who?" Hiccup walked over to a large dais, one of the only features of the room. On it was a map of the Barbaric Archipelago, each feature marked and named. He stepped passed it and up to a map on the wall. It showed land masses much larger than any they had ever seemed. It seemed to be a giant peninsula with more lands south and east of it. Hiccup stared at the map while mumbling quietly to himself. Astrid though had managed to catch what he was saying.

"You came back. Why did you come back? What have you been doing all this time, where have you been hiding?"

"Hiccup," He turned to her as Astrid approached him. "Who is Donn Longhurst?" Hiccup sighed heavily.

"A friend, at one point." He turned back to the map, the faraway look from earlier having never left his face. "Five years ago, a madman by the name of Drago Bludvist attacked the nest."

"Drago Bludvist?!" Gobber yelled out. "He's still around?!"

"Not anymore." The way he had said that, it was filled with regret. "He and his dragons attacked us. He planned to capture our dragons and use them in his army to conquer the world. He nearly did it too. He used another Alpha dragon to kill our Bewilderbeast, the dragon that created this nest and the Alpha of these dragons. Then Donn killed him. I tried to talk them out of it, to convince them that this fighting wasn't the answer but they wouldn't listen. Without Drago to control it we managed to drive off his Alpha. After that Donn wasn't the same. He convinced half our number to follow him. With his lieutenants Wulf, Hare, Archer and fifty riders, he left and I haven't seen him since."

"Fifty?" Astrid spoke up. "That's not possible, there's no way only fifty of them have been attacking us this entire." Hiccup simply walked past her and into the doorway.

"Garith!"

"Yes chief?" a man said from down the hall.

"Gather the riders in the plaza. I'll be there in a moment." With that the man left and Hiccup walked back into the room. He scrambled around collecting maps and papers before finally leaving the room. "Come on," he called to the two of them without looking back. They jogged out through the doors and into the plaza. Standing there waiting for them were fifty or so men and women, each of them standing at attention when they saw their chief. A large dragon with four wings landed beside them letting off a tall woman with brown hair and green eyes.

"Valka?!"

"Gobber?! Hiccup what is going on?" He didn't answer instead turning to address the mass. Before he could say anything though a shout cut him off.

"Chief!" Astrid looked up to see a man on a Rumblehorn hovering above him.

"Eret?"

"Astrid?"

"Snotlout?"

"Hiccup?"

"Fishlegs?"

"Baa?"

"Phil?"

"Enough!" Everyone went silent as Hiccup addressed the man he called Eret. "Eret what happened? You were supposed to be back days ago, where's Elda?"

"Hiccup, Wulf and Archer. They're back. They captured us and took her."

"WHAT!" Hiccup looked near panic. No, he was panicked. Whoever Elda was, Hiccup was worried about her. "Where, where did they take her?"

"I don't know, when I escaped I didn't see her anywhere." Hiccup looked down, his fists clenching. "Chief, what do we do?" He looked up. He looked at all of them, the riders the Vikings. He lifted his hands to his lips and let out a loud whistle. Not a moment later there was a large screech. One they all knew and feared. It was the-

"Night Fury!"

A dragon, as black as the night and lithe as a serpent landed before them. Hiccup ran to it not even once flinching at the fact he approached the offspring of lightning and death itself. He jumped on its back, his prosthetic latching into some sort of contraption attached to the dragon's back and saddle. The beast spread its wings and let out a loud screech.

"Mount your dragons! We're flying to Berk!"

**Waiver: We hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Read Love's bio for an important message about his stories. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up guys, here's another chapter for you. You know, I can't help but feel I rushed that last chapter just a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: A little bit? You finished it in only an hour or two.**

**Hey there were like twelve people who would experience the whole 'holy crap Hiccup is alive' thing, you expect me to write that for all of them? Especially since I'm only an amateur writer? Besides no one's perfect.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah especially you.**

**Waiver: Disclaimer don't be rude.**

**Thank you Waiver. You could learn a thing or two from her Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever.**

**Any who, sorry this took longer than the other chapters. I was preoccupied by a Naruto fic called 'Outfoxed' *SMACK* OW! What was that for?!**

**Waiver: Really Love? A harem fic?! Have you no shame?**

**What? It's well written, interesting, and not focused on sex.**

**Waiver: But it's still a harem fic with sex?**

**. . . Yes? *SMACK* OW! Stop doing that! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: He he he, we don't own crap.**

Dissent in the Ranks: Chapter Six

Stoick sighed heavily as he marched through Berk. While the villagers had nothing against the Bog-Burglars, the integration of the Berserkers and Outcasts into the villages defense did not exactly go smoothly. Hence why he had just recently broken up a fight between Mildew and one of the Outcasts elders. He didn't even know what the fight was about, something about cabbages. As he walked, the sound of construction filled the air around him. He watched as the Outcasts and Berserkers set up Ballistae and reinforced barricades atop the roofs. Stoick had to admit, they may be a bunch of savage bastards but they knew how to fight dragons. For the thousandth time, the large Viking went over the villages defenses in his head. 300 Berk fighters, 40 Outcasts, 200 Meatheads, 70 Berserkers, and 100 Bog-Burglars. Catapults set up along the edges of the Village, Ballistae mounted on the roofs, reinforced doors for the Great hall. It had been a long time since the chief had seen such military might. Even the Dragon Riders will be hard pressed against a force this strong.

Speak of Loki and the trickster will appear. Stoick's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a loud horn; the raid beacon. The Dragon Riders were back.

The chief dashed through the scrambling warriors until he finally found who he was looking for; a tall but skinny man wielding a crossbow.

"Dagur!" At the sound of his name the Berserker chief turned to the larger man. "Find Savage and rally your fighters at the doors of the Hall. No one gets by you, is that clear?!" At the younger man's nod Stoick continued. "We will engage the enemy on the front line while your forces pick them off at a distance. Remember, don't shoot unless you know you'll hit, we can't waste the ammo!" With that said he sprinted past Dagur. Others began to follow him as he ran to meet the enemy head on. When they finally reached the docks they, even Stoick, gaped at what they saw. Hundreds of dragons approached Berk like a massive swarm, their growls and screeches adding to the persona of killer insects. Stoick raised his hand high. At the chief's signal, the catapults open fire on the incoming storm, screeches of pain and anger added to the symphony of noise. Stoick the vast brought his hammer and shield to bear. Even in the face of an army from Hel herself, he would stand strong. Vikings all around him raised their weapons beside the chief. The battle cries of Vikings clashed with the roars of Rider and Dragon as the two armies met.

-0-

"So anyone want to tell me just what in Odin's name is going on?!" Snotlout shouted over the wind, the other Vikings making sounds of agreement. Hiccup glanced at them from his spot on Toothless' back. Snotlout and Fishlegs still rode on top of Hookfang, the twins riding with Eret on Skullcrusher. He looked over to Cloudjumper where Astrid and Gobber were also looking at him expectantly from behind Valka. Behind them, the rest of his tribe, roughly fifty dragons and their riders, followed their chief.

"I suppose you do need an explanation." Hiccup took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Remember ten years ago when I said I shot down that night fury? Well," he gestured to Toothless. They all nodded in understanding. "I found him tied up in the bola. I was going to kill him but . . . I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Snotlout asked surprised. "The rest of us would have done it-whoa!" He was cut off as Hookfang growled and shook his head. The rest of them chuckled and let Hiccup continue.

"I cut his ropes and let him go. It was soon after I found out that he lost one of his tail fins in the fall." He gestured to the prosthetic on the dragon's tail. Toothless grumbled and smacked his rider with one of his 'ears'. "Hey, I said I was sorry! Anyway, I built this tail for him so he could fly. The problem was he could only fly when I was with him. He wouldn't make it without me."

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon," Gobber added helpfully. Hiccup and the other riders nodded somberly.

"Toothless was my friend, I couldn't let anything happen to him." Said dragon warbled his thanks. Hiccup's expression turned grim. "But I also know that the villagers would have killed him. So I left."

"Just like that?" Fishlegs spoke up.

"You didn't exactly give me much reason to stay." Everyone was silent when he said this. It had been ten years since he left, a time the Vikings took to mature and grow. They all knew their mistake.

"For what it's worth Hiccup," Astrid said. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," Fishlegs stated.

"Yeah, things have been boring without you around," Ruff said. "Things just don't blow up enough," Tuff helpfully added. Hiccup chuckled softly but was stunned by what he heard next.

"Sorry."

Even after ten years of growing, Hiccup never thought he would hear his cousin say that. He didn't know how to respond so he simply nodded.

"So, care to tell us why you're not dead Valka?" Gobber spoke up breaking the silence. The dragon lady blushed slightly with a nervous look.

"Well . . ."

-0-

Stocik roared as he knocked away yet another dragon. This had been going on for what seemed like hours. The scent of blood and burned flesh filled his nostrils as he breathed heavier with each fallen foe. Thanks to the defenses added to the village they managed to hold them back, but the Vikings were slowly losing ground. They already lost half the catapults and most of the barricades were either on fire, melting, or rubble. The Outcasts and Berserkers have been shooting there crossbows constantly and were running low on bolts, including for the Ballistae. It wouldn't be long till they're pushed back to the Great Hall. If they broke in . . . all Hel would break loose. Stoick rolled to the side as the Windcutter landed where he was standing just a moment ago. The chief grunted as his face met a shield. The rider bashed him again before trying to skewer him on his sword. Stoick jumped back quickly putting distance between them. The rider and his dragon stood together, the beast growling lowly while its rider smiled arrogantly.

"I waited all month for this, the day Berk falls."

"It will never fall to the likes of you!" Stoick shout at the man.

"Look around you, your village is burning and your warriors are losing ground. You've lost!" He raised his blade at the Viking. "You Viking savages will finally be put down like the beasts you are. Songs will be sung about this day. The day Berk fell at the hands of the Dragon Riders. You will know that your death is by the hands of Wulf!"

Stoick growled angrily at the man now named Wulf. Gloating that the battle was won even as it raged around them. That is when he heard it. A shrill screech that cut through the sky like the sharpest blade. He knew that he had lost the moment he heard the sound. He stumbled as an explosion erupted into the air. He turned to see what damages that beast had caused. He was in awe. Dragons and Riders fell as they were struck by the familiar purple blast. The beasts scrambled as another blast knocked them out of the air, a black form racing by them as they fell. He turned to Wulf and wasn't surprised by the fear he saw on the man's face. Everyone feared the Night Fury.

Stoick wasn't quite sure what happened next. One moment the Night Fury was blasting dragons left and right then suddenly more Riders appeared and attacked. But it wasn't the Vikings they attacked. Riders in brown leather engaged the ones donning black. Vikings of all tribes watched as dragon fought dragon. That's when he heard the voices coming from the new dragon riders.

"Snotlout, you're all over the place!"

"You try fighting Riders with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!"

If Stoick wasn't shocked before he was now. His own Vikings were riding dragons. What tricks did Loki pull to make this happen? The chief once again turned to see Wulf, this time his face filled with anger.

"Come Firestarter!" Before the two could take off, a screech cut through the air and a blast of purple fire struck the side of the dragon. Wulf tumbled onto the ground as he saw the Night Fury land, a very familiar rider on its back.

"Hiccup."

Stoick froze. What did he say? He didn't see Wulf take off, nor did he see the Dragon Riders retreat. He didn't hear the cries of victory from the new riders or some of his own Vikings. He didn't hear the man call to some of the riders to fallow the retreating swarm. He only watched the tall man with brown hair; green eyes and a metal leg dismount the black devil and stand before him nervously.

"Hey . . . dad," he said in that voice he hadn't heard for ten years. Stoick the Vast approached the boy now turned man. The might chief of berk raised his hand, Hiccup flinching as he did so but stopped when it settled gently on his cheek.

"Hiccup," Stoick said. "My son."

The proud chief of Vikings embraced his son and wept.

**You know what I don't get?**

**Disclaimer: What?**

**People usually write Stoick's reaction to Hiccup's return as anger and betrayal. While I can understand this, in most of those stories Stoick hasn't seen Hiccup for 5-20 years. If I had a kid and I saw them after so many years, I would be weeping tears of joy for as long as they've been gone.**

**Waiver: True, you are very sentimental. Anyway, review please. We value them more than favorites or follows.**


End file.
